


Drabbles from 03-11-2015

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles from Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from 03-11-2015

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> 

Beverage (226) rated PG for brief cannon mention of Severus’ childhood:

Remus loved good beer. Most of his life he couldn’t afford bad beer, let alone good, but that made the rare times he had it all the sweeter. He saved his money from teaching in an almost miserly fashion; he never truly believed he’d get to stay, but once a month he’d wander down to The Three Broomsticks with his fellow professors and indulge in a single, very good beer.

After he left, he couldn’t afford that one indulgence anymore. 

It was just over a year later before he had his next beer. It was a peace offering from Severus after he finally saw Peter with his own eyes. Severus and Sirius never would be anything other than antagonistic towards each other, there was too much pain and mutual hate for any other result, but Remus and Severus managed to bury the proverbial hatchet after that.

Their relationship was an awkward one, comprised of late night talks after meetings filled with despair as often as hope. It wasn’t until after the war that they actually became what normal people would call friends and it took years for them to progress beyond that to lovers. Severus was uncomfortable around people who were drinking due to his father, so Remus only indulged himself when Severus wasn’t around. 

It was a small price to pay for his happy ending.

 

Bioluminescent, mushrooms (340) rated G for sappiness:

Remus was used to Severus calling him a “soppy werewolf”. He’d long since resigned himself to being the romantic one in the relationship. It didn’t bother him; he enjoyed the role and as much as Severus teased him about it Remus didn’t fail to see the slight smile that played in the corner of his lover’s mouth when he’s done something “soppy” yet again.

So when Severus announced he was going into the Forbidden Forest to gather mushrooms on the only night they didn’t both have grading that week, Remus wasn’t surprised. As usual, Remus shrugged on his robe, slid on his shoes, and followed Severus into the woods the two of them knew better than any of the others in the castle.

The walk was long and winding as they avoided trees, rocks and beasts alike in the dark. Quiet reigned beyond the natural sounds of the forest; they weren't prone to mindless chatter at the best of times and never here. Before long they reached a clearing that was brighter than the surrounding wood.

Large mushrooms glowed an odd blue-green on the roots of the ancient trees and in the occasional stump. The effect was oddly beautiful, though Remus knew better than to get too close or touch them idly. Severus glanced back at him where he kneeled at the foot of an impressive aspen tree that was loaded with the mushrooms and smirked at Remus’ awestruck expression. 

“Omphalotus olearius, commonly known as the jack-o'-lantern mushroom,” Severus offered as he charmed his hands before he began to pluck them one by one from the tree’s roots and into his basket. “Poisonous, but very tempting in both odor and appearance.”

Remus kneeled beside his lover, charmed his hands and helped Severus gather before commenting with a playful grin. “The most interesting things are.”

“Quite,” Severus replied with a fond look at Remus, “Happy birthday, Wolf.”

Well, Remus thought as he was kissed in the glow of bioluminescent fungi, maybe he was only the romantic one most of the time.


End file.
